Sakura Biyori
by Mariliisa
Summary: -FUTÓ- Egy kérésre írt fic arról, hogyan is alakult Byakuya és Hisana kapcsolata a kezdetektől.
1. Évnyitó

**Sakura Biyori**

**1. fejezet  
Évnyitó**

_Ötven év távlatából is úgy emlékszem mindenre, mintha csak tegnap történt volna. Nem csoda, hiszen mind a mai napig nem voltam képes lemondani rólad, bár már tudom, hogy soha többé nem lehetünk együtt. De mégis, ez a buta, józanész nélküli szív, ami itt dobog a mellkasomban, még mindig fáj, mintha millió darabra szaggatta volna a saját zanpakutou-m… és még mindig, állandóan remél._

_Hisana…_

_Akkor találkoztunk először, mikor beléptél az Akadémia kapuján, a virágzó cseresznyefák alatt. S életemben először ledermedtem, nem tudtam megmozdulni. Akkor történt meg velem először, hogy egy nő szépsége elkápráztatott. De nem utoljára… Te mindig elő tudtad csalni azt a rózsaszín pírt az orcáimra, egyetlen pillantásoddal._

_Aznap láttalak először, mégis úgy éreztem, mintha már ezer éve ismernélek. Nehéz ezt bevallani egy magamfajta nemesnek, de… az igazság az, hogy első pillantásra beléd szerettem._

xxxxxxx[-]--------------------------

70 évvel ezelőtt, Lélektovábbképző Akadémia

- Szóval ez volna a Shinigami Akadémia? – kérdezte magától a fekete hajú lány, miközben végignézett a kapu előtt sorakozó leendő diákokon. – Fura egy hely, sok fura alakkal…

- Nem túl szép dolog furának nevezni másokat, főleg, ha az ember magában beszél – szólt egy barátságtalan hang a háta mögül.

- Mi közöd van hozzá? – kérdezte ugyanolyan barátságtalan hangnemben a szőke lányt. – Ha magamban akarok beszélni, magamban fogok beszélni.

- Hah… Pimasz kis csitri - eresztett meg egy gúnyos félmosolyt egy lenéző pillantás kíséretében. – Szinte rád van írva, hogy Rukongai valamelyik poros, mocskos kis kerületéből jössz.

- És ha igen, akkor mi van? – vonta fel a fekete hajú lány a szemöldökét. – Talán jobb vagy nálam, mert Seireiteiben születtél?

- Igen, pontosan, te kis dög – morogta a lány, majd meglökve a másik vállát, belépett az iskola kapuján.

- Jobb nálam… Mindenki az… - motyogta a fekete hajú, majd felpillantott az égboltra. – Vajon hol jársz most, Rukia?

xxxxxxx[-]--------------------------

Kuchiki Byakuya egy halk, észre sem vehető sóhaj kíséretében lépett be a Lélektovábbképző kapuján, nagyapja nyomában. Fogalma sem volt, mit keresett ő itt, hiszen már rég a Gotei 13 tagja, a hatodik osztag negyedik tisztje volt.

- Nagyapa, elmondanád, miért is vagyunk itt? – kérdezte nyugodt hangon, bár belsője forrongott.

- Az akadémiának szüksége van egy jó kardforgatóra, aki tanítaná a jövő shinigamijait – jelentette ki az öreg férfi.

- És mi köze van nekem ehhez? – vonta fel alig észrevehetően a szemöldökét a fiú.

- Te leszel az említett tanár – nézett hátra unokájára a Kuchiki-ház feje.

- Én, mint tanár? – Kuchiki Byakuya ura volt az érzelmeinek, arca mindig méltóságteljes és kifejezéstelen volt, ahogy az nemesekhez illett, ám most leesett az álla. Erre nem számított.

- Te, Byakuya – bólintott az öreg. – Csupán egy évről van szó, utána visszatérhetsz a hatodik osztagba.

- Értettem – bólintott a fiú, bár legszívesebben agyonverte volna az előtte lépdelő vénembert ezért. Egy évre bedugni őt, Kuchiki Byakuyát, a Gotei 13 egyik legnagyobb zsenijét, a hatodik osztag és a Kuchiki-klán jövendőbeli fejét ebbe a mocskos iskolába, ahol még csak Menosok sincsenek, akiket néhanapján darabokra szaggathatna?! Na ne!

xxxxxxx[-]--------------------------

A cseresznyefák gyönyörűen virágoztak az akadémia kapujában. Hisana álmodozva pillntott fel rájuk, s azon mélázott, vajon miért rózsaszínűek a sakura szirmai? Vajon miféle istenség döntött úgy, hogy a tavasz legcsodálatosabb, legfényűzőbb, legnemesebb virágait ilyen halovány, gyönyörű színre festi?

Miközben Hisana ezen mélázott, a két Kuchiki kilépett az akadémia épületének ajtaján. Byakuya sóhajtva pillantott fel, s akkor meglátott egy gyönyörű, fekete hajú lányt, aki besétált a kapun, majd megállt, hogy felpillantson a szirmait hullató sakurákra. Ahogy a lány szemein az ágak között átszűrődő napfény tükröződni látszott, Kuchiki Byakuya biztos volt valamiben: bárki volt is ez a nő, szerette őt, amióta csak a lelke létezett.

* * *

Fú, de elcsépelt, klisé egy kezdés… Áhhh, nem sikerült jobban… D: Pedig próbálkoztam. Ígérem, a következő fejezetekre kicsit összeszedem magam, hátha jobb lesz.  
Remélem, azért így is olvasható.  
Sok szeretettel Anikónak.  
Névtelen hozzászólásokra egy fórumban válaszolok. Link az adatlapomon.

Liisa }i{


	2. Fakardok

Hisana első napjai keserűséggel teli szívvel teltek az akadémián. A legtöbb diák levegőnek nézte, a többiek folyamatosan gúnyolták. Szerencsétlenségére évfolyamában a legtöbben Seireitei valamelyik családjából érkeztek, a többiek, akik hozzá hasonló szegénységből jöttek, pedig javarészt férfiak voltak. A fiatal nő nem sok esélyét látta annak, hogy valaha is beilleszkedjen ebbe a közösségbe.

Ráadásul az órákon se remekelt. Ugyan az erősebb, emeltszintű csoportba került a szintfelmérők alapján, rá kellett jönnie, semmi különleges nincs benne. Nem volt sem okosabb, sem erősebb a többieknél, s ezért méginkább láthatatlannak érezte magát.

A hét utolsó napján gyakorolták a kardforgatást, és Hisana reménykedett benne, hogy legalább ebben az egyben felül tudja majd múlni a többieket, ugyan még életében nem tartott a kezében katanát. Azért ügyesen verekedett fadarabokkal és vasrudakkal, a Rukongaiban eltöltött évek megtanították őt megvédeni magát, ezért úgy gondolta, nem lesz gond. Reménnyel telt szívvel lépett hát be a gyakorlás helyszínéül kijelölt belső udvarra.

Az a lány, aki belékötött még az évnyitón, szintén az ő csoportjában volt. Kuchiki Annának hívták, szegről-végről volt ugyan csak rokona a híres családnak, de büszkén viselte nevüket, mintha joga lenne rá. Mindenki úgy bánt vele, akár egy hercegnővel, még sok tanár is. Hisana egyszerűen hányni tudott volna, olyan tenyérbemászó képe volt a lánynak, és annyira tudta játszani az iskola királynőjét, mintha mindennek úgy kellett volna lennie, ahogy ő azt akarta. A Rukongaiból jött lány legszívesebben lekevert volna egyet neki, de visszafogta magát, hiszen tudta, hogy az ösztöndíjába kerülhetne egy ilyen ballépés.

- Byakuya-sama fog minket oktatni – mondta társainak Anna, erősen affektálva. Hisana a szemét forgatta. Remek, gondolta, egy újabb ficsúr. - Remekül bánik a karddal, ő a Kuchiki család – tudjátok, az én családom – jövendőbeli vezetője, amikor Ginrei-sama visszavonul, vagy neadjisten meghal, ő fogja átvenni a feladatait. Az egyik legjobb shinigami Seireiteiben, máris a hatodik osztag negyedik tisztje, pedig még csak tavalyelőtt végzett az akadémián.

Anna folytatta volna, de Hisana legnagyobb örömére felbukkant a tanáruk. A lány végignézett a magas, férfias alkatú Kuchiki Byakuyán, s a szája is tátva maradt. Még sohasem látott ilyen jóképű férfit, sajnálta, hogy olyan savanyú, komor képet vágott, mintha csak citromba harapott volna. Ahogy a fiatal shinigami tekintete végigsiklott a csoporton, s egy pillanatra megállapodott Hisanán, a lány zavarba jött, és igencsak nagy erőfeszítésébe került, hogy el tudja rejteni az arcára kiülni készülő pírt.

Ő ugyan nem vette észre, de Byakuya is végigmérte őt. A tekintete észrevétlenül pásztázta végig törékenynek tűnő, ám mégis szívós alakját, finom arcvonásait. Az ifjú Kuchiki remélte, sok alkalma lesz a lánnyal edzeni.

- Kuchiki Byakuya vagyok, a tanárotok – mutatkozott be a férfi. Még csak meg sem hajolt. - A kardforgatásról kell nektek tanítanom. Ám ez olyan művészet, melyről szavakban nem sokat lehet mondani, a tettek ékesebben beszélnek róla. Mindenki fogjon egy fakardot, egyelőre azzal gyakoroltok! Havonta fogom felmérni a társaság minden tagjának szintjét, azt, hogy mennyit fejlődtetek, és a legjobbak már négy hét múlva valódi pengével gyakorolhatnak.

Mindenki bólintott, és a diákok kezükbe vettek egy-egy fakardot.

- Rendeződjetek párokba! Egyelőre szeretném látni, ki mennyit tud – mondta. - Mivel ez az emeltszintű csoport, feltételezem, mindannyiótoknak van már némi tapasztalata a katanával, ha más nem, hát a fakarddal.

Hisana sóhajtott egyet. Neki egyáltalán semmi tapasztalata nem volt.

A leendő shinigamik párokba rendeződtek, ám Hisana egyedül maradt, hiszen tizenheten voltak a csoportban, és természetesen ő volt az utolsó, akivel bárki is gyakorolni akart volna. A lány kissé elszontyolodott, bár nem mutatta. Byakuya pedig titokban nagyon is örült a fejleményeknek.

- Te ott! - mutatott saját fakardjával a lányra. - Nincs párod? Akkor velem gyakorolsz. Mutasd, mit tudsz!

Hisana kissé sután állt meg ifjú tanárával szemben. Nyelt egy nagyot, tudta, a férfi sokkal erősebb és tapasztaltabb nála. Byakuya mozdulatait utánozva meghajolt előtte, de nem túl mélyen – sohasem volt az a típus, aki szeretett volna úgyszólván hason csúszni a nemesek előtt. Byakuya fel is vonta a szemöldökét a mozdulat láttán, de nem kommentálta azt.

- Mi a neved?

- Hisana – felelte halkan a lány. Kissé remegett a hangja.

- Milyen Hisana? - kérdezte Byakuya. Szerette volna tudni, melyik családból származik a lány.

- Nekem nincs vezetéknevem – mondta az halkan. - Rukongaiban nőttem fel, nincs családom.

Byakuya pislogott kettőt. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy egy ilyen lány Rukongai mocskából jött volna, hiszen Hisana arca és tartása nemes hölgyére emlékeztette őt. Életében először fordult elő vele, hogy egy átlagos lelket nem nézett le származása miatt. Nem, ő inkább csodálta Hisanát azért, amivé vált még nehéz sorsa ellenére is.


	3. Chapter 3

Byakuya felemelte a kezében tartott fakardot.

- Védd magad! - mondta, és egy lépést tett a lány felé, majd lesújtott a karddal, de visszafogta magát.

A lány először megijedt, így az ütés célba talált, és Hisana megtántorodott. Vállát fogta, ahol a súlyos fegyver eltalálta, biztos volt benne, hogy estére hatalmas lila folt fog éktelenkedni a bőrén – de nem panaszkodott. Felemelte saját kardját és visszalépett a helyére, szemében most már eltökéltség izzott a bizonytalanság mellett. Őt nem érdekelték a sérülések, azért volt itt, hogy shinigamivá legyen, és nem utolsósorban azért is, hogy bebizonyítsa, nem csak Seireitei elitje képes végigjárni ezt az utat, hanem az is, aki Rukongai legszegényebb negyedeiből jött.

Byakuya, látva a lány eltökéltségét, majdnem elmosolyodott. Még szerencse, hogy megtanulta viselni a nemesek sztoikus maszkját, így arca nem árulhatta el érzelmeit. Csupán méltóságteljes felsőbbrendűséget tükrözött az most is.

- Újra! - mondta a fiatal férfi, mire Hisana bólintott, és ezúttal erősebben szorította a fakardot. Amikor Byakuya újabb ütést próbált mérni a vállára, ezúttal sikerült azt kivédenie. - Jó. - A Kuchiki ház leendő feje ennyit mondott, nem többet, és máris újabb ütést mért a lányra, aki ezt már nem tudta kivédeni. Ismét megtántorodott, de megintcsak visszatért korábbi pozíciójába, felvéve a védekező alapállást.

Hisana egyre több és több ütést volt képes kivédeni, és valahányszor Byakuya fakardja eltalálta a vállát vagy az oldalát, ő mindannyiszor felállt és folytatta. A férfit igazán lenyűgözte a nő akaratereje. Még sohasem találkozott ilyen elszántsággal, talán csak a Gotei 13 kapitányai között.

Mire befejeződött az óra, Hisana minden tagja fájt és remegett, leizzadt és zihálva kapkodta a levegőt. Letörölte az izzadságot a homlokáról, félresöpörve néhány zavaró kósza hajtincset az arcából, miközben Byakuya szó nélkül eltette a kardját. A lány nézte egy darabig az előtte álló Kuchikit. Várt volna néhány jó szót, esetleg tanácsot vagy bármit, de Byakuya látszólag észre sem vette őt. Vége volt az órának, már nem törődött vele. Azért, amikor elhagyta a gyakorlóteret, még odavetette Hisanának:

- Nézesd meg a sérüléseid a gyengélkedőn. Bár, úgy vélem, csak néhány kék foltot okoztam, azért nem árt az óvatosság.

Hisana még kedvesnek is találta volna a szavakat, ha nem úgy veti neki őket oda Byakuya, mintha a kutyájával beszélne. A fiatal nő szemében felizzott a harag.

- Köszönöm, de nincs rá szükség, _Kuchiki-sama – _nyomta meg gúnyosan Byakuya nevét, majd elviharzott mellette, egyenesen a szobájába. Gyűlölte a nemeseket. Felfuvalkodott hólyagok voltak mind, még ez a szépfiú is. Bár, el kell ismerni, Kuchiki Byakuya igencsak szemrevaló, jóképű és izmos férfi, gondolta, azért mégiscsak egy hólyag.

Hisana nem is sejthette, hogy a fiatal Kuchiki úgy bámul utána, mintha földönkívüli lenne – vele még soha senki nem merészelt így beszélni, de valamiért mégsem találta a lány inzultáló hangnemét felháborítónak. Sőt... valahol még tetszett is neki.

* * *

Aznap este a Kuchiki család birtokán ünnepély zajlott. Yoruichi és Ginrei bemutatott Byakuyának néhány fiatal nemes hölgyet – nem titkolt szándékuk volt feleséget keríteni az ifjú örökösnek. Ám Byakuya egyiküket sem talála túl vonzónak, nem beszélgetett velük, és nem is igyekezett a kedvükben járni. Bár a nők láthatóan elvárták volna, nem hívta el őket magányos sétára a birtok egy eldugott zugába, nem dicsérte meg a ruhájukat, nem flörtölt velük és nem bókolt nekik. Egyszerűen hidegen hagyták őt, és ez Yoruichinek is szemet szúrt.

- Azt ne mondd, hogy a fiúkat szereted, mert Ginrei-san szívrohamot fog kapni – jelent meg hirtelen Byakuya mögött, miközben a fiú egy pohár szakét kortyolgatott.

- Ne legyél nevetséges! - nézett rá Byakuya a szeme sarkából. Tekintete villámokat szórt. - Egész egyszerűen nincs hangulatom az ilyesmihez. Különben is, fiatal vagyok én még ahhoz, hogy megnősüljek.

Yoruichi egy darabig a fiú arcát tanulmányozta, majd ajkain gonosz kis mosoly jelent meg.

- Oké, szóval ki a lány? - Byakuya erre kishíján kiköpte a szakét. Köhögni kezdett, ahogy félrenyelve az italt, az alkohol végigmarta nyelőcsövét.

- Nincs semmilyen lány! - tiltakozott felháborodottan, amint ismét képes volt levegőt venni.

- Na persze – kacagott a nő. Hüvelyk- és mutatóujja közé csípte Byakuya orcáját, arcán még mindig azzal a gonosz kis mosollyal. - Szóval, halljuk! Csak nem az egyik akadémiai tanítványod?

Byakuya ezért gyűlölte a nőt, az mindig olyan könnyen átlátott rajta.

- Hagyj békén! - rázta le magáról Yoruichi kezét, s arcát masszírozva tett egy lépést hátra. Nagyot tudott csípni ez a sátáni nőszemély, annyi szent! - Nincs semmiféle lány – ismételte az ifjú Kuchiki úgy, mintha csak saját magát szeretné meggyőzni. - Arról nem tehetek, hogy akivel te és nagyapa össze akartok hozni, azok mind tramplik.

A teremben hirtelen kínos csend támadt, és Byakuya csak most vette észre, hogy kicsit túl hangosan beszélt az imént.


End file.
